


Soulmates

by mirabellatwt



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirabellatwt/pseuds/mirabellatwt
Summary: In a world where your soulmate's name appears on your wrist at the age of fifteen, a girl who doesn't believe in soulmates and her soulmate go on a journey where they start to discover more about each other.
Kudos: 1





	Soulmates

Chapter 1: Soulmates

Melody POV:

I'm Melody. I'm a 16 year old girl in highschool. Pretty boring right? I don't have many friends but I'm nice to everyone. I live in a world where at the age of 15 your soulmate's name appears on your wrist. Anyway, i don't really believe in these kinds of things because its pretty boring to wait till you find your soulmate. "Earth to Melody", my bestfriend, Rachel was calling me." Are you going to dream all day about your lost soulmate?", she knew that I hated these kinds of things, "Shut up", I said to her, she laughed and then we started talking. About a few minutes later a tall boy with black hair and deep blue eyes walked trough the door. "Class this is your new classmate, River", when I heard his name I froze. I didn't know how to react. Was it really him? I asked for permission to go to the bathroom. I started feeling really sick. I made my way back to the classroom. Halfway through the lesson I was feeling really dizzy. I asked again the permission to go to the bathroom and when I was about to exit the classroom everything turned black. I woke up in the nurse's office. I didn't know what exactly happened. Something that I clearly remember was a tall guy."River...",I murmured. "Melody? You woke up!", Rachel started shouting. She was talking to a guy."Who is that guy?", I said, "He's name is River". I didn't tell her the name of my soulmate, I didn't tell anybody. I know she is my best friend but because I don't believe in these things I decided not to tell anybody, except my mother, of course. I covered the name with foundation. "Are you ok?You seem a little bit off.", Rachel asked, "I'm fine...Rachel, I need to tell you something.", when I was about to tell her someone interrupt us."Hey Rachel I need your help with something", it was him. "OH, I didn't mean to interrupt you". He apologized, "It's fine", Rachel said. "OH, let me introduce her. She is Melody", he froze. I didn't know immediately why, then I remembered somethings about soulmates that my mother told me when I was a little child.

Flashback:

"Mommy? Can you tell me more about soulmates?", my mother turned her head to face me.Everytime I looked her in the eyes I felt warm and safe. "Sure honey", we sat on the sofa and she started talking, "When you turn 15 years old a name appear on your wrist. That is your soulmate's name. Your soulmate can have your name write on their wrist or not. That's the sad part", "How do you know you found your soulmate?", I asked her, "When you find him/her the name on your wrist turn from black to silver", she smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

End of the Flashback

"I have to go to the bathroom", I said and rush to the bathroom. I closed the door and started crying, "What the hell am I going to do?", I asked myself. I opened the door and there was River, "Can I talk to you for a second?". I remained silent for a minute and then I just said "Sure". We walked around the school for a bit. "What do you want to talk about?" I said. "I wanted to know if you're fine" he said. "I'm fine, don't worry about me" I said with an fake smile on my face. "You don't really look like you're fine" he said. I stopped walking and looked at him with wide eyes. "Why would he care about me?" I thought for a second, "Excuse me'' I run away to the bathroom, crying. I locked the door and stayed on the floor. I want to tell him the truth, but I don't think he would accept me for what I do. I looked at my wrist. You could see the scars. I started crying again. "I should tell him the truth" I said to myself. I heard a knock on the door. I got up and stopped myself from crying. I opened the door and I could see him standing there. "I am going to say it again" he said with a calm voice. "You don't seem fine and don't you dare to lie to me". I looked at his deep blue eyes. I didn't know if I should tell him or not. I was about to say something, but he grabbed my wrist. "You still don't have a name?" he said with a confused look on his face. "I..." I didn't get to finish the sentence, because he turned the sink on and started rubbing my foundation off. "That's my name" he said and looked at it.The name turned silver. I gasped. He was my soulmate. "Wait, what are these?" he said. I looked at him confused. Then I remembered. "These are some scars" I said, "I can see that, who made these?" he said with a concerning look on his face. "Well my cat made this masterpiece" I said."Bullshit" he said, I remained silent after he said that. "I don't think your cat did that, so you better tell me the truth" he said with a slight difference in his tone. "Why would you care anyway? It's not like we know each other". "Your my soulmate and I'm your soulmate. Like it or not your stuck with me" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Tsk I don't believe in this whole soulmate thing" I said rolling my eyes. "Just please give it a chance". I sighed "Fine. I'll give you one chance to make me believe in this bullshit"." Thank you. I'll make sure you won't regret it". "Whatever you say dumbass" I said as I leave the bathroom.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Hey guys!This is my first book so hope you like it!I'm sorry if there are some mistakes.I don't know when i'm gonna update but i hope you enjoy the story♡︎

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story and continue to read it! Have a lovely day/night! <3


End file.
